<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you need a leash, doll? by RealReggietales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130083">Do you need a leash, doll?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales'>RealReggietales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bodyguard Kyoutani, Bondage, Bottom Kyoutani Kentarou, Can you tell idk how organized crime works, Collars, Consent is Sexy, Degradation, Doll as a nickname, Dom/sub, Guns, Leashes, Light Bondage, Like asking if things are ok, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia leader Yahaba, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Sexual Submission, Oh look at that kyoutani sits on yahaba’s lap again, Ok now for all the things i missed, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Smut is not the main part, Thighs, Top Yahaba Shigeru, Violence, Yakuza, consent used not sexually, idk how mafia work, now the smut part, putting your bodyguard on a leash as a show of power, sexy as fuck, slight degradation, smut is skip-able, thigh grinding, thigh riding, this is mostly based of tv shows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba is the head of a gang and Kyoutani is his bodyguard</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you need a leash, doll?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so idk what spurned this on except for the fact that i thought of kyoutani on a leash and now think i have a thing for collars and leashes. i’m sorry<br/>i hate the title but idk what else to put<br/>smut is skip-able and also probably bad<br/>it starts at: ‘“Do you want to do this in here, doll? Because we can go inside, instead?” Yahaba asks.’<br/>and ends at: ‘He slumps against Yahaba, resting his chin on his shoulder’</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yahaba struts down the hallway, the heels of his shoes making a clacking sound, and a briefcase in his hand. He looks like the average business man, absolutely ordinary. There are people milling around in this part of the casino, but he doesn’t pay them any attention, instead, he’s mostly focused on the man he’s escorting through the floor.</p><p>Kyoutani has his shoulders hunched, making himself look small compared to Yahaba, who is standing up straight, a habit instilled into him by his grandfather. Yahaba has a hand on the small of his back, gently pushing him in the direction they need to go to.</p><p>They make it to the elevators, a few other people entering. One girl looks Kyoutani up and down, a glint in her eye. Yahaba moves his hand from Kyoutani’s back so it’s on his waist, and pulling towards him. He has essentially claimed him, showing the entire elevator that Kyoutani is his.</p><p>The door opens on their floor, and Yahaba walks them out. He walks down the hallway, checking on Kyoutani ever so often, to make sure he’s ok. They make it to the room that he had agreed to, and he straightens his tie. He takes the key card out of a pocket in his suit jacket, and inserts it into the slot of the door handle. The light turns green and he turns the handle, opening the door, and walks in. He looks over his shoulder, making sure Kyoutani is behind him. He pulls the chair from the desk into the middle of the room, sitting in it, and beckoning Kyoutani over to him.</p><p>Kyoutani knows the drill, and kneels in front of Yahaba. Yahaba pulls the suitcase into his lap, and pulls out a collar, putting it around Kyoutani’s neck, and locking it into place.</p><p>He puts his hands on Kyoutani’s cheeks and whispers, “Too tight?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” Kyoutani reassures him.</p><p>Yahaba nods, and presses a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“For this meeting, I want you next to me, on your knees. I might move you to my lap, is that okay?”</p><p>Kyoutani nods.</p><p>“I need you to say it out loud, doll.” Yahaba tells him.</p><p>“Yes, that’s fine.” Kyoutani says.</p><p>“Okay. The man I’m meeting is coming to discuss negotiations over territory. We’ve handled this before, and I briefed you before, but I just want to remind you. He requested only us in the room, and he’s bringing two others. If things do go wrong, my priority is you.”</p><p>At this, Kyoutani scowls, and opens his mouth to retort, but Yahaba sends him a stern look, an eyebrow raised. Kyoutani closes his mouth, and pouts. Yahaba continues.</p><p>“My priority is <em>you. </em>You may be my bodyguard, but if anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself. I’m hoping this goes smoothly, so that that won’t happen. This man can get aggressive, and he most likely will have a weapon with him. I want you to be safe.” Yahaba pleads, voice cracking, tears threatening to fall.</p><p>Kyoutani kisses him, and holds his hands. He rests his chin on Yahaba’s thighs, his indicator that he wishes to have Yahaba’s hands running through his hair. Kyoutani wraps his arms around Yahaba’s calves, and relaxes into the touch. It’s calming for both of them, which is why it happens often.</p><p>Kyoutani used to be the best hitman, professional, and killing his targets with ease. That is, until the Seijoh family got ahold of him, inviting him into a family, giving him a place to stay.</p><p>Yahaba was just the lowly cousin of the man that ran the gang, and his son would one day take over. Oikawa had seen him, in a test of skill that would’ve determined the next leader, and decided to train him to take over. He had soon retired, only a year after Yahaba had completed his training, and Yahaba had been trying to run things as smooth as possible. There were more than a few bumps, and many nights spent being comforted by Kyoutani, and worries about not being good enough, not living up to expectations. Yet Oikawa and Kyoutani were always there to affirm that he was enough, and he didn’t have to be exactly like every other leader before him.</p><p>There’s a knock on the door, and Yahaba quickly grabs the leash still in the suitcase. He looks at Kyoutani, who nods his consent, and Yahaba clips it to the ring on the collar.</p><p>He tells Kyoutani to wait, and goes over to open the door for the man, and his companions. One is a lovely young woman, and the other is a tall man, with dark brown hair. Oikawa had given him some information on this group, which they had dealt with before, and it seems as if they are rivals with the Nekoma group, constantly fighting over territory. Yahaba is there to negotiate by proxy, because the head of Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou, doesn’t get along very well with the head in training of Nohebi, Daishou Suguru. Yahaba can clearly tell why.</p><p>The boy is shifty, and looks cocky. It seems as if Daishou thinks he’s going to be able to win most of the territory, despite not being the one Yahaba is negotiating with. Oomizu Kiyoshi is a very energetic man, who has his hair slicked back. He seems to exude energy, and Yahaba thinks that he might be used to waking the members of his gang up. The woman has light brown hair and is staring at her hands, which are folded tightly in her lap.</p><p>“Mika, sweetie, can you go down to the bar, and get us some drinks?” Daishou asks. Yahaba’s not sure why she’s here, maybe he’s trying to show off somehow. She whispers something and smirks, glancing at Yahaba, and then Kyoutani. She walks out of the door, not sparing one glance behind her.</p><p>Daishou steps up, pulling another chair into the center of the room, while Oomizu pulls the table in between them. The table is placed long ways, so they are both at the head of the table. Yahaba is at a disadvantage here, with both Daishou and the table in between them and the door. Kyoutani is shifting, turning so that he is sideways, facing Yahaba, when he was previously facing the other end of the table. Yahaba looks up.</p><p>Daishou is staring at Kyoutani, eyes rolling up and down, slowly.</p><p>Yahaba’s hand clenches around the leash. He gives it a slight, harsh tug, and Kyoutani stands up and sits in Yahaba’s lap.</p><p>Daishou’s eyes widen, before narrowing again.</p><p>Yahaba hand, which holds the leash, rests on the arm rest, while the other arm wraps around Kyoutani’s waist. Kyoutani glares at Daishou, and then Oomizu.</p><p>Oomizu clears his throat and hands a file to Daishou. Daishou spreads the papers on the table, and pushes one towards Yahaba.</p><p>“We’d like to take The Bee’s Knee’s, a club that stands on the border of our territory and Nekoma’s. Nekoma has multiple clubs that they receive payment from, we have only a few. Whenever we tried to negotiate with their leader, they would always tell us that he was busy, but we knew he just didn’t want to deal with us. We are willing to negotiate peacefully but we won’t hesitate to use violence.”</p><p>This statement contradicts what Kuroo had told him. He had been told that Nohebi hadn’t made any efforts to communicate, and tried to take the bar by force. Yahaba sighs, trying to formulate a plan. Kenma, Kuroo’s right hand man and bodyguard, had advised him to take everything the Nohebi gang said with a grain of salt. He now knows why.</p><p>“I’m going to be clear. Nekoma doesn’t want to lose any of the territory they already have. It seems that your gang has broken the agreement the previous leaders made, and Nekoma doesn’t like that. They might be willing to go to war, but I heavily advised against it. If war does happen, then it wouldn’t be beneficial to either of you.” Yahaba tells him, voice steady, and cutting. Kyoutani nods once, and leans in. He puts his lips on the shell of Yahaba’s ear, and mutters, “I don’t like this guy. He’s too confident.” Yahaba nods, slightly, so the other men don’t see. He rubs Kyoutani’s back, in thanks.</p><p>Daishou scowls, and says, “We just want a fair cut of the profits, which was one of the agreements. We don’t even have to take the bar.”</p><p>That’s a lie, there was no such agreement made. It seems as if Daishou is trying to bargain thinking that Yahaba doesn’t know about the agreement, so that he can pull away with almost everything. However, Yahaba’s studied the documents that were created years ago by the heads of Nohebi and Nekoma. It seems they’ve only lasted so long.</p><p>Yahaba sighs, again, and puts the briefcase on the table. He opens it, taking out the papers inside, and tosses them on the table.</p><p>“Those are copies of the <em>actual </em>agreement the previous leaders made. I’ve scanned through them countless times. No where does it say you could have a fair part of the profits of <em>any </em>of the bars in Nekoma’s jurisdiction.”</p><p>Daishou pales. He glances at Oomizu, who’s just as panicked as him.</p><p>Yahaba continues.</p><p>“If you want to go to war, go to war. I’m here because you can’t seem to get your shit together. Nekoma has followed all the agreements your leaders set. Only your gang seems to have a problem.”</p><p>Daishou’s eyebrows furrow. He’s frantically reading over the documents Yahaba tosses at him. His eyes grow wider as he reaches the end, finding no loophole he can exploit.</p><p>“I-I was sure there was a- I’m sure…” Daishou deflates, looking lost. He turns to Oomizu. “Let’s get out of here. They won.”</p><p>They begin collecting  their items, and putting them away. Yahaba sinks back in his chair, unfurling the leash that had wrapped around his knuckles. His hand moves to Kyoutani’s side, and he rubs up and down. Kyoutani is still glaring at the two.</p><p>Daishou sees him, and smirks. He makes a phone motion with his hand, and says, “Call me if you get bored of him.”</p><p>Yahaba’s eyes darken, and Kyoutani snarls.</p><p>Yahaba pulls the gun from the holster on Kyoutani’s thigh, and points it at him, the audible click of the safety turning off echoing through the room.</p><p>“Get out. Now.”</p><p>Daishou’s eyes train on the barrel of the gun. Oomizu pushes him towards the door, and he stumbles out of it, the door shutting with a soft click.</p><p>Yahaba clicks the safety back on, and turns towards Kyoutani, slipping the gun back into the holster. Kyoutani’s eyes are wide, staring at him, cheeks flushed. Yahaba laughs, and Kyoutani swats at him.</p><p>“Okay. Well, that went well!” Yahaba exclaims. Kyoutani shifts so that he’s straddling him.</p><p>“Yeah, except for the fact that you pointed a gun at him.” Kyoutani tells him, looking at the ceiling so that Yahaba has an easier time getting the collar off.</p><p>Yahaba unclips the leash, and unlocks the collar.</p><p>“Yeah, but you liked that.” Yahaba teases. Kyoutani flushes again, and pushes Yahaba’s face away.</p><p>“<em>You</em> get off on me in a collar.” He fires back.</p><p>“Hell yeah, I do.”</p><p>Kyoutani wraps his arms around Yahaba’s neck.</p><p>“You did good, baby.” Yahaba whispers, and kisses his temple.</p><p>“Me? You were the one that destroyed Daishou.”</p><p>Yahaba scowls at the name, and tugs Kyoutani closer.</p><p>“If he comes near you, I’ll shatter his kneecaps with a metal baseball bat.”</p><p>Kyoutani snorts, and tells Yahaba, “I’ll shoot him in between the eyes before he can.”</p><p>Yahaba puts the files back in the case, setting the collar and leash on top, then shuts it, and latches the clasps tight. Kyoutani helps him move the chairs and the table back to their original position, and they walk out of the door.</p><p>Once again, they are back in the hallway, an arm wrapped around Kyoutani’s waist, and briefcase held in his other hand.</p><p>Yahaba walks them to the elevator, this time less full of people, and it deposits them on the ground floor. There is less activity now that it’s later in the day, and Yahaba walks through the almost abandoned slot machines, and tables.</p><p>He exits the building through the main doors, the attendants flashing him smiles, which he returns.</p><p>Their car is waiting on the curb. Yahaba opens the door for Kyoutani, and quickly follows him in.</p><p>The car starts moving, and Yahaba rearranges the pillows around the seat so that they are both comfortable. He grabs one of the drinks from the door, and starts to drink it. He removes the jacket to his suit, and rolls up the sleeves. Kyoutani does the same, but removes the tie, and throws it at Yahaba. It hits him in the face.</p><p>Yahaba looks up at him, tie in hand.</p><p>“Are you sure, doll?” He asks. The car is soundproof, and the cabin, separate from the driver, is also soundproof.</p><p>The car slows, an indicator that they have reached the garage that holds all of the cars that belong to the Aoba Johsai gang. The driver parks, and gets out, then knocks on the window.</p><p>Yahaba rolls it down.</p><p>“We’ll be there in a moment.” He tells the man. The driver nods, and walks away. Yahaba obviously means that they’ll take longer than a moment, but can’t find it in himself to care when he rolls up the window. He takes off his tie, and unbuttons his shirt, tossing it somewhere in the car. Kyoutani has taken off his clothes and lays among the pillows like a king used to getting everything. Which Yahaba can say is true.</p><p>“Do you want to do this in here, doll? Because we can go inside, instead?” Yahaba asks.</p><p>“I need you now, Shigeru.” Kyoutani immediately surges forward, smashing into Yahaba and shoving him backwards onto the seat, knees caging Yahaba’s hips. He kisses roughly, always has, but Yahaba loves it.</p><p>He places his hands on Kyoutani’s hips, thumbs rubbing softly. He’s always taken it upon himself to calm Kyoutani down, to get him to go slow. In fact, he takes pride and pleasure in doing so.</p><p>Kyoutani thrusts his hips into Yahaba’s, a whine escaping his throat.</p><p>“Needy, aren’t you?” Yahaba groans. Kyoutani gasps, and digs his fingers into Yahaba’s shoulders.</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> going to beg this time.” He pants.</p><p>“Oh? Are you sure?”</p><p>“<em>Yes.”</em></p><p>Kyoutani flushes at the memory.</p><p>
  <em>“Beg, babydoll, then maybe you’ll get what you want.” There’s a smile on his face as he says it, staring down at him.</em>
</p><p>Yahaba pulls him close, pulling him down, and grinding upwards.</p><p>“Doll, beg for me, will you?” He says, directly in Kyoutani’s ear.</p><p>“I said I wouldn’t beg.” Kyoutani pants.</p><p>Yahaba just smiles, and tugs at Kyoutani’s hips, pulling him so that he sits on one thigh, and not both. He kisses him with a new ferocity, practically forcing his lips open with his tongue. Yahaba pulls away, after he’s sure that Kyoutani is a melting mess.</p><p>“Well, if that’s how you’re going to act, you don’t deserve to get fucked silly. Now you’re going to get off on my thigh, and nothing else.” He orders. Kyoutani gapes at him.</p><p>“But I-” He protests.</p><p>“Are you complaining? Because I can just leave this car completely and you won’t get to come at all. Now, for that, I’m tying your hands together. You come on my thigh, or not at all.” Yahaba answers.</p><p>He grabs the tie that Kyoutani threw at him before, and wraps it around Kyoutani’s wrists, tying it into a knot.</p><p>“Too tight?” Yahaba asked, tugging at the fabric.</p><p>“No.” Kyoutani works his arms around Yahaba’s neck, pulling him in for a heated kiss. One of Yahaba’s hands resettles on Kyoutani’s hip, the other moving to his back, to rub up and down.</p><p>Kyoutani begins to grind down, the fabric of Yahaba’s slacks providing good enough friction for him to continue. He briefly thinks about teasing, but decides it’s not worth it when remembering Yahaba’s previous threat.</p><p>Kyoutani’s whines and pants fill the car, and the windows begin to fog. Yahaba fondly smiles at him, before slightly jerking his leg up, forcing a moan out of Kyoutani. He struggles with the tie, wanting to drag his nails along Yahaba’s back.</p><p>Kyoutani ruts against Yahaba’s thigh, and Yahaba laughs. He presses his lips against Kyoutani’s neck, biting down and sucking, leaving marks that span down his neck and across his clavicle, mirroring the collar he wore earlier.</p><p>“You’re just like a dog,” Yahaba teases. “Actually, my <em>bitch </em>would be a better term.”</p><p>A high pitched whine echoes through the car.</p><p>“Please.” Kyoutani whimpers, rocking his hips over and over again.</p><p>“Please what?” Yahaba mocks. He grinds his thigh up again, and Kyoutani clutches at the tie surrounding his wrists.</p><p>“Please fuck me! Touch me, please. Please, please, please.” Kyoutani begs, voice cracking and breathy.</p><p>“There’s a word missing, babydoll.” Yahaba grabs his hips, forcing him to grind against his thigh. The fabric is covered in precum, but Yahaba continues to grind Kyoutani down in his thigh.</p><p>“Sir! Please, sir, please let me come!” Kyoutani pleads.</p><p>“Go ahead, puppy. You can come.” Yahaba orders.</p><p>Kyoutani forcefully grinds down a few more times, then throws his head back, coming with a load moan.</p><p>He slumps against Yahaba, resting his chin on his shoulder. Yahaba unties the tie, bringing his wrist up to softly kiss them. He rubs Kyoutani’s back, and sucks another mark onto his shoulder.</p><p>“You know everyone’s gonna see that stain on your pants, right?” Kyoutani tells him.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s not like they’ll do anything about it.” Yahaba’s sure that no one will say anything, either out of embarrassment or disinterest.</p><p>He helps Kyoutani redress, buttoning his shirt, before throwing his own clothes back on.</p><p>“Do you want help with that?” Kyoutani points to the crotch of his pants. His erection is visible, and Yahaba smiles at him.</p><p>“You can help me later, when we get to the bedroom.” Yahaba opens the door, holding his hand out in offering. Kyoutani glowers, and Yahaba shrugs, dropping his hand. Kyoutani clambers out of the car, and begins to walk towards the door.</p><p>Yahaba jogs to catch up with him, wrapping an arm around his waist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was 4 and a half pages in word wtf i can’t even write an essay that long<br/>anyway this was the longest thing i’ve ever written that’s a one shot and i don’t like the pacing but whatever i did it so yay me!<br/>comments fuel my soul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>